Alyss Wilk
TBD Appearance With dark red hair and silver eyes, Alyss stands at about 5’8. She has soft features and a slightly rounded face, giving her a look of innocence that's doubled by the sweet smile that usually graces her features. Her long, deep red hair is usually pulled back in a high ponytail with colorful songbird feathers tucked in it, her long bangs messily framing her face. She wears your average Circle Mage’s robe under a long green vest, a belt worn loosely around her waist. The vest is embroidered with golden swirls along its edges as well as two lines that start from between her bosom and continue down to wrap around her waist. Around her neck is a brown leather collar with a small amethyst pendant hanging from it. Personality Alyss is very bubbly for a once-apostate, especially for one who doesn't intend on leaving the Circle any time soon. While she misses her freedom more than anything in the world, she's rarely ever heard complaining about it. She'll joke in almost any situation, but only to a certain point; she hates being mean or insulting anyone... unless they're a stubborn templar who needs to be taught a little lesson. While talkative, she almost never talks about anything serious, being very closed when talking about personal stuff for such a usually open person. Having traveled far and wide across Ferelden, she has many stories, and is more than willing to tell them, though at times she'll over-exaggerate, but what's a story if there's no excitement in it? (This section is a WIP. Still messing around with stuffles, as I like to get a feel for my character before setting anything in stone). Biography Alyss Wilk was born and raised in Denerim, her father a leather merchant and her mother a seamstress. Alyss began showing signs of magic at a young age; magic which her family quickly covered up. Luckily the family knew a local apostate who taught the young girl how to hide her magic as well as the basics. Once she had mastered the basics of magic, she began using small spells here and there to help with tasks around the house. Nothing too dangerous, but still enough to worry her parents. When she came of age, Alyss left Denerim to travel across the country, catching a ride with a caravan heading west from the city. From there she made her way around Ferelden in a giant circle, on her way to the Brecilian forest when the Blight forced her to flee north. Alyss caught one of the few ships out of Ferelden, only to be discovered as a mage while healing one of the other refugees. Upon arrival in Kirkwall, the mage was immediately shoved into the Gallows. To the templars' surprise, she did not resist her arrest, merely sighing in slight disappointment, saying it had to happen sooner or later. To this day she’s still locked up in the Gallows, and, having taken her Harrowing, is an official Mage of the Circle, though the title means little to her. For now all she can do is learn as much as she can about the ways of magic and hope that maybe someday she will be free again, or at least able to use her abilities to help others, rather than to inspire fear with them. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Fereldans Category:Mages